Rotating searchlights are well known the art, and many of them have mounting mechanisms that allow the user to removably mount the searchlight on a car or other device. Exemplary patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,046 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,989. Although both these patents disclose ways to removably mount a searchlight, the mounting methods have various drawbacks, the largest being that none of them work well on irregular surfaces.
Another issue with rotating searchlights is the rotation of the upper light portion on base creates wear between the parts that move. Although bearings and such are well known, most of them have known disadvantages in long term wear and are complex, with many parts that can wear out over time.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.